El hilo rojo
by pandita15
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca se romperá… -Yo se que no me perdonaras, por lo que te hice a ti y a ella… -Todos cometemos errores Una historia llena de maltratos psicológicos, físicos y de amor… Basado en Hechos Reales…
1. Chapter 1

El hilo rojo

 _ **Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca se romperá…**_

El sol caía con fuerza en la ciudad de Kyoto, Japón. Ya faltaba poco para que terminara ese verano y venga el Otoño. A lo lejos en un pequeño parque se podía ver a dos personas conversando tranquilamente en un banquito que daba una laguna pequeña. Los pájaros pasaban volando y cantando como si ese silencio que se sentía en ese momento no terminara.

-Yo se que no me perdonaras, por lo que te hice a ti y a ella…-me miró con esos ojos negros que tanto me gustaba, su mirada estaba apagada.-En realidad no se que hacer, Te amo a ti, pero tambien la amo a ella, Esto es tan confuso.

Solo baje mi mirada y suspiré.

-Todos cometemos errores, tu te equivocaste-lo mire y sonreí.-Es común que los hombres siempre hagan sus tonterías o sus pendejadas. Pensabas que quizás nunca nos íbamos a enterar.-suspire y desvié mi mirada.- Yo te entregue todo lo que tenía guardado para esa persona que quizás sea el amor de mi vida…

-Lo siento…-agacho su mirada y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.-Le falle a ella, la engañe, pero es que contigo me siento otra persona, contigo puedo ser yo, no fingir algo que no soy. Si tan solo me pudieras perdonar el error que cometí.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no seré como ella que me odia a muerte y dice cosas para poder herirme, o te dice cosas a ti tan crueles.-me levanté del banco en donde estaba sentada y le di la espalda- Te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño.-Sentí su mirada penetrante observandome.-Solo te dire algo, piensa bien las cosas y toma una decisión que quizás llegue a cambiar tu vida.

Me di la vuelta y le sonreí. El solo me miro y se levantó, pensé que se iba a acercar a mi y acariciarme la mejilla como siempre lo había hecho cuando nos conocimos. Pero solo agarro su mochila y me miró con tristeza.

-Ya tomé mi decisión.-suspiro y camino hacia mi, pensé que me había elegido a mi, pero paso por mi costado y se alejó.

Solo supe que desde ese día, ese gatito negro que me encantaba, iba a ser la última vez que lo volvería a ver y que todo mi vida iba a dar una vuelta de 360 grados.

 _ **Tres años Después…**_

-¡Buenos días!-Sonreí al entrar a mi área de trabajo y salude a mi compañero.

-Buenos Días Conejita-Me saludo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros.-¿Ya vienes a tu hora de aburrimiento, pequeña?

-No.-le dije riéndome a su pregunta.-Tu sabes que no es aburrido Chouji, amo este trabajo aunque no tenga nada que ver con mi carrera que termine y con la que recién estoy empezando.

-Aun no puedo creer que trabajes en una Florería y no en un Hotel de 5 estrellas.-me dijo dándome un golpe en mi frente con sus dedos.

-Ouch eso dolio Chouji, pero me gusta este trabajo porque los clientes son muy amables y…

-Acosadores.- termino mi respuesta a lo que hice un puchero.-Bueno esta bien lo siento-se rió mientras dejaba mi bolso en el vestidor y me empezaba a cambiar-Coneja me tengo que ir ya, todo está en orden para que puedas empezar el día, ya nos vemos mañana.-Lo escuche a lo lejos mientras salía del vestidor. Hmp! se fue y me abandono.

Suspire y comencé a ordenar mi tienda ya que me siempre me gusto este lugar cuando entre. En ese mismo instante sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saque antes de que un cliente venga o mi jefa. Cuando entre al mensaje de inbox del Facebook me sorprendí quien era. Hace tiempo que no volví a saber del gatito negro y el me había hablado de nuevo.

 _Hola! Podemos vernos hoy día, necesito hablar contigo, porfavor Sakura._

Desde ese día que el me escribio, todo cambiaria más en mi vida…

 _Una historia llena de maltratos psicológicos, físicos y de amor…_

 _Basado en Hechos Reales…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:

03/07/2013 06.00am

Querido Diario,

Hoy empiezo recién mi primera carrera profesional, aunque ya había tenido una carrera de dos años de Gastronomía Japonesa, pero está la de acá es muy importante ya que es Administración de Hoteles y Restaurantes. Se que desperdicie un año al no saber qué estudiar, pero esta vez al fin ya sé lo que realmente quiero. Mis adorables Padres me apoyan y a mis Veinte años quiero completar mi carrera completa. Estoy tan emocionada que como será la Universidad porque el Instituto donde estudiaba era muy distinta a la Universidad que ingrese. Siempre tuve las mejores notas de la Preparatoria y me fue fácil ingresar a la Universidad! Ahora soy una universitaria que va por su sueño! oh si!

Toda tuya,

Cerezo.

Termine de escribir en mi diario, sonreí al cerrarlo y guardarlo siempre debajo de mi cama. No me gustaría que nadie lo encontrara ni mi Madre ya que ella siempre quería saber que tanto escribía en ese cuaderno.

-¡Sakura!-escuche gritar a mi Madre que estaba en el comedor con el desayuno preparado.-Se te hace tarde para tu primer día!

-Voy!-le grite, mientras que guardaba mis cuadernos en mi bolso y me miraba en el espejo si estaba bien presentable, ya que en la universidad me había dicho mi Querida Prima que eran muy especiales al ver a una estudiante nueva y como se vestía.

A veces pensaba que era una tontería cualquiera podía ir vestido como querían, pero porque siempre había personas criticonas y especiales. Ese tipo de personas no me gustaban.

Agarre mi movil que era un blackberry y me tome una foto y se lo mande al chico que había conocido por Internet. Se llamaba Zero, él vivía en California, Estados Unidos. Nos conocimos en una página de Anime. Lo sé! Yo Sakura Haruno era una Friki que le gusta los animes y disfrazarse. Más simple soy una Otaku y a él lo conocí en esa página.

El me decía cosas bonitas que nadie antes me decía. Que era bonita, hermosa y tan dulce. Poco a poco cuando hablaba con él, empezaba a sentir cosas raras. Como decirlo… Zero me gustaba y mucho.

Salí de mi habitación y baje al comedor en donde estaba mis Padres conversando de que harían hoy día en sus trabajos. Yo solo escuchaba y me reía cuando mi Padre me contaba algunos chistes que pasaba en su trabajo o mi mamá cuando en su empresa de Lenceria me decía que ya era hora que use ropa interior femenina no la ropa que usaba con caritas o palabras como los días de semana. Qué vergüenza, siempre me ponía roja cuando mi mamá sacaba eso, y al imaginar si Zero estaba con nosotros en el comedor se pondría rojo como Tomate y yo estaría avergonzada. Se que nunca comente con mis Padres que conocí aun chico por Internet, mi Padre es muy protector conmigo que si se enteraba simplemente me quitaria mi movil y me había prohibido hablar con ese chico que me gustaba. Zero sabía que me había enamorado de él, lo cual el siempre era muy posesivo y controlador conmigo, que cuando se enteró que entre a la Universidad simplemente explotó y me dijo que esperaba que no conociera a ningún chico o lo mataría. Yo pensaba que él bromeaba pero, en su audio que me mando al Whatsapp se escuchó que lo decía en serio. Estaba muy enamorada de él que le había prometido que no hablaría con ningún chico. Sentí mi móvil vibrar y lo saque, era un mensaje de Zero.

-Sakura que hemos dicho de desayunar sin el móvil en la mesa es una falta de respeto.-Me resondro mi Padre

-Lo siento, es un amigo…-le respondí cuando guarde el móvil y lo deje en visto a Zero

-¿Que amigo?-me preguntó mi Padre.

-Un amigo que conocí-me puse nerviosa y en eso vibro más mi movil.

-Pues tu amigo se nota que no tiene respeto al momento familiar de desayuno-l.-contestó mi Padre.-Dame el móvil Sakura.-extendió su mano.

Dude un poco al darle mi móvil, pero si no le daba mi Padre se iba a molestar más conmigo. Le di mi móvil en su mano y él abrió el mensaje. No me gusto que husmeara en mis cosas privadas, pero era mi Padre y lo amaba.

Su cara cambió a una pálida al ver los mensajes tenía miedo de que Zero no se haya vuelto un celoso posesivo que decía cosas fuertes. El odiaba que lo dejara en visto o no le contestara por horas. Una vez cuando no le contesté varias horas porque estaba en clases del Instituto de gastronomía me dijo que seguro andaba de Zorra o Prostituta con los hombres que tenía en mi clase. Sus celos llegaron al límite de insultar o denigrar, pero yo era una tonta enamorada que le creía que era cierto y lo quería demasiado…

-¿Que pasa kizashi?-preguntó mi Madre que lo veía todo pálido. Mi padre le paso mi móvil a mi Madre y ella se puso pálida. Zero que haz dicho… Es lo que logre pensar.

-¡Sakura que sea la ultima vez que hables con ese hombre, chico o lo que sea. Como puede hablarte de esa forma! ¡¿Que se cree?!-golpeó mi Padre la mesa con fuerza-Hija… Bebe de mi corazón por favor…- se calmo un poco al verme llorar no sabía que sentir yo en el fondo de mi corazón no quería leer lo que había escrito o me destrozaria el corazón. Realmente lo quería….- Sakura prometeme que no volverás a hablar con el. Te ha estado haciendo maltrato psicológico. ¿Donde lo conociste a ese tipo?-me preguntó mi Padre que le quitaba el móvil a mi Madre que con una cara de molesta y con ganas de llorar.

-Por Internet. Una página de animes. El es Americano.-le respondí a mi Padre aun llorando bajando la mirada.-El no es malo Papá, solo que tiene miedo que me fije en otro chico…

-¿Y tu crees que hablandote de esa forma tan sucia el te quiere?-me preguntó mi Padre

-Yo…

-Sakura. ¡Cuantas cosas que vemos en las noticias de chicas siendo secuestradas o violadas por hombres que conocieron en redes sociales! ¡Las matan y las abandonan en cualquier lugar! -me grito mi Padre y me miraba con cólera y yo aun llorando sabiendo que tenía razón.- ¡Mierda! ¡No quiero que le vuelvas a hablar o te quitaré el móvil para siempre y te comprare uno más antiguo sin redes sociales! ¡Ahora te vigilaremos cuando hagas tus tareas. No usaras la laptop si no son para trabajos de la Universidad! Te tengo que tratar como una niña de 15 años pues será así.

Mi Padre se levantó donde estaba sentado desayunando agarró su portafolios del trabajo y se fue tirando la puerta al salir de casa. Mi mamá me miraba decepcionada mientras recogía la mesa.

-Mamá, yo…

-Saku se te hace tarde para la Universidad es mejor que llegues temprano. No dejes que tus sueños se arruinen por alguien que no conoces-dijo mi mamá al dirigirse a la cocina.

Yo empecé a llorar por como habia terminado este desayuno, dirigí mi mirada al celular y lo cogí. Abrí el mensaje y empecé a llorar con fuerza.

 _Pequeña prostituta seguro no contestas porque te estaras acostando con un hombre no? Promiscua de mierda… zorra estupida conmigo no vas a jugar perra… quedate como mujerzuela para mi estas muerta desgraciada maldita. Disfruta tu orgia perra barata._

Le quise responder algo, pero mis manos temblaban, ya no soportaba esto… Realmente dolía que la persona que querías por su manera de ser o como lo conociste lo destruye al hablarte así. Ya no quería más ya no más el era el peor chico que jamas habia conocido en mi vida. Los hombres eran un asco de persona…

 _No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti Zero. Estas loco y enfermo de la cabeza al maltratarme de esa forma se nota que nunca me conociste. Es mejor que no volvamos a comunicarnos nunca más._

Vi que empezó a escribir y sabía que diría algo hiriente lo cual, lo que hice fue apretar el botón de bloquear contacto y eliminar su número de celular así él nunca sabría nada de mi y ni yo de él.

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrace la espalda de mi mamá.

-Lo siento mucho…-empecé a llorar.-Mamá lo siento mucho!

-Te quiero hija mi pequeña cerezo.- se acercó a mi y me abrazo.- Tu Padre te ama y no quiere que te pase nada. Eres su única hija, su luz y su bebe. Si te pasa algo el se muere y yo también mi pequeña. No llores, ve lávate la cara o te veran raro en la universidad.

Me limpie las lagrimas de mis ojos y me dirigí al baño. Me lave la cara y vi mis ojos rojos, esperaba que bajara un poco la hinchazón. Abrí el espejo en donde guardabamos las cosas de aseo y me encontré con la cuchilla que mi papá usaba para rasurarse los bigotes. Lo agarre y lo mire. Antes cuando Zero empezó a insultarme yo agarraba esta cuchilla y siempre me cortaba mis piernas o mis brazos y usaba camisas o polos de manga larga para que no se notaran. En realidad estaba muy enferma. Ese chico había hecho que llegara a lastimarme físicamente. Yo tenía un problema y tenía que superar eso. No podía decirle a mis Padres que me cortaba o me mandarian al psicólogo.

-Me prometo a mi misma que esto lo superare poco a poco. Saldré de esta y seguire adelante nadie más me volverá a lastimar. Ya no más.-me dije a mi misma mirándome al espejo.

Guarde la navaja de afeitar de mi Padre y me dirigí a la sala, agarre mi bolso y salí de la casa despidiéndome de mi mamá. Todo iba a comenzar desde cero. Ya no más amistades por Internet. Empezare a tener una vida social y desempeñarme en mi carrera que tanto amo.

Yo Sakura Haruno volví a nacer…

 _Si eso realmente antes pensaba… Pero como todos dicen nada empieza como termina…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 2:_

 _7.30am_

Era una mañana muy calurosa y muy ruidosa ya que era la hora punta. Ya se imaginaran personas corriendo como locas para su centro de trabajo, universidad, instituto y preparatorias. Pero lamentablemente el tren estaba repleto y yo me sentía como un sándwich apretada sin poder respirar.

-Siguiente parada, distrito de Kyoto-escuche que decía. Esta era mi parada. Así que intente llegar a la puerta del metro pidiendo permiso ya que si que estaba lleno.-Por Favor dirigirse a la puerta que se va a abrir en el distrito de Kyoto

Escuche que ya había parado el metro en Kyoto vi a la multitud de gente salir del metro empujándome sin importarle si pisaba o empujaban a niños o jovencitas.

-¿Qué? Esperen no puedo respirar…

Al sentir que ya estaba libre y recuperando mi respiración sentí una pequeña risita a unos cuantos metros de distancia, dirigí mi mirada a esa voz desconocida y era un chico alto de 1.80 con ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su sonrisa de lado lo hacía ver sexy. Tenia puesto una camisa azul abierto 2 botones y jeans negros. Si que me había dejado atónita por su belleza que desvíe mi mirada sonrojada y acomodandome el vestido que se me había levantado un poco. Dirigí mi mirada denuevo donde estaba ese chico guapo, pero ya no estaba. Suspire y comencé a caminar hacia la Universidad de Kyoto.

Los rayos del sol caían con fuerza el día de hoy ya que aún estábamos en verano, al aire fresco chocaba contra mi cabello que lo tenía suelto y largo. Seguí mi rumbo y podía distinguir a estudiantes caminando, otros con su bicicleta y algunos con compañeros que ya se conocían, seguro son alumnos que tenían tiempo en la universidad.

Al llegar a la Universidad podía ver sus puertas grandes, los árboles que estaban creciendo alrededor de ella. Los estudiantes riendo en la entrada y otros con su celular en la mano ignorando a las personas. Si era el siglo del internet y redes sociales, todos querían tener su celular que tuviera internet. Dato uno alejarse de esas personas ya que no les iba a interesar las clases o exámenes. Cuando ingrese a la Universidad y comencé a buscar en mi bolso mi hojita de horario de clases en donde lo tenía doblado en mi agenda de apuntes. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos pude ver que empezaba mi año con 7 cursos. Hoy me tocaba habilidades comunicativas a las 8.10am en el salón UT102, comencé a dirigir mi mirada a todos lados buscando ayuda ya que no conocía mucho esa Universidad.

-Disculpa…-le hable a un chico que me miro con esos ojos castaños claros.-¿Conoces el salón 102?-me miro con una cara de confundido.-Es que soy nueva… Y no conozco mucho este lugar.

-Ahh…-me sonrió y levantó su mano señalando un edificio grande.-El 102 es el aula más grande… es un aula de conferencia. A los nuevos les toca ahí porque llevan habilidades comunicativas. Así que seguro te tocará con Papa Noel.-sonrió divertido al ver mi expresión de confundida.-Cuando lo veas te darás cuenta.-me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Yo solo lo mire extrañada por haber dicho Papa Noel…. Mmmm… Bueno los universitarios eran raros. Me dirigí al aula que al entrar me quede tonta. Tenía razón el aula era como un salón de teatro el pizarron blanco grande, un pequeño escritorio al centro con un micrófono y los asientos de los estudiantes estaban desde arriba casi tocando el techo y bajando como una escalera de asientos cómodos acolchados con su mesa para poner los libros.

Subi las escaleras y al cuarto piso ingrese a los asientos sentandome a tres asientos de la pared no me gustaba mucho estar sentada en el centro. Saque mis cuadernos de apuntes y como siempre un tic que tengo era abrir mi cuaderno y como título ponía el nombre de mi curzo. Con una fina letra escribi Habilidades comunicativas, sonreí y escuche abrir la puerta del salón mire quien había ingresado y era un grupo de chicas muy bien vestidas. No diré como estaban vestidas… solo que de una manera muy vulgar como si fueran a una discoteca. Suspire y vi al frente esperando que el profesor llegará hasta que escuche unas risitas atrás mío, si eran esas chicas seguro dirían cosas malas de mí sin conocerme. Como dije la universidad es como una escuela aquí había los inferiores y los cool. Suspire…

-Cabello de chicle.- dijo una chica y las otras se reían.

-Que estupidez…-susurre tan despacio apoyando mi codo en la mesa y mi mano en mi barbilla. Ahhh… Iba a ser un día largo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a ingresar más estudiantes se veían a chicos y chicas jóvenes y otros que ya aparentaban sus 23 años. Me quede mirando aún chico alto de cabello naranja que se había sentado a dos asientos adelante mío. Parecía un chico de 24 años que se vestía como si fuera un chico de mi edad. Extraños chicos… y entonces se escucho un pequeño grito en la parte de atras, si eran esas chicas que habían chillado y susurraban cosas mirando la puerta. Dirigí mi mirada a esa dirección y ahi lo vi, el chico del tren que se había reído de mí, el estaba parado con un chico rubio de ojos azules subiendo las escaleras. Platicaba amigablemente hasta que me vio. Subió un escalón más y se sentó detrás mío con su amigo.

Me puse nerviosa que mire al frente sentía su mirada en mi espalda no se como me habría estado mirando. Escuché que su amigo le comentaba algo y él respondía mientras que yo estaba en estado alerta mirando al frente e ignorandolo. Realmente estaba incomoda que solo soltaba suspiros y jugaba en mi cuaderno rayando el título habilidades comunicativas. Hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse y ingresar a un hombre gordito y con una barba blanca y cabello del mismo color. De ahí me di cuenta porque el chico había dicho Papa Noel era igualito.

-Soy su profesor de habilidades comunicativas, espero que nos llevemos bien este ciclo queridos alumnos.-nos sonrió y todos les dimos los buenos días.

Al instante sentí una manos grande en mi hombro y escuche una voz muy masculina susurrando mi oreja haciendo que sienta escalofríos en mi espalda.

-Me prestarías un lapicero compañera, me olvide el mío.-lo escuche demasiado cerca a mi cuello. Yo solo busque en mi bolso un lapicero y se lo di sin mirarlo.

Lo cogió rozando sus dedos en los mios que sentí otra vez escalofríos.

No sabia que desde ese día… el iba a ser una persona muy especial y una manzana prohibida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3:

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente bueno… Eso quería pensar, pero realmente me sentí incómoda y observada todas las dos horas de clases con el profesor ya que el dictaba sus clases normales la cual no era aburrido me pareció muy interesante que a veces pedía opiniones de la clase y algunos le responden como ese chico de cabellos naranjas, a veces yo le respondía a los ejercicios y sentía una risita atrás mío sabía que ese chico quizás se reía de mí o quizás porque conversaba con su amigo.

-Bueno alumnos nos vemos la proxima clase-informo el profesor al alistar sus cosas y salir del aula. Solté un suspiro y saque mi hoja de horario vi que tenía otra clase y mire mi móvil eran las 11am.

-Si que paso rápido la hora-susurre para mi misma.- tengo hambre…

Agarre mi billetera y mi celular saliendo del salón y yendo a la cafetería a comprar algo para comer. Cuando iba a entrar en la cafetería lo vi ahí a ese chico con su amigo riendo y haciendo cola. Que fastidio lo encuentro en todos los lugares adonde voy. Suspiré e hice cola para comprar algo y ir rápido al salón. Baje mi mirada y comencé a jugar con el dinero que tenía en la mano, de ahi levante la mirada para ver que pasaba y no avanzaba los alumnos y me di cuenta que ese chico de cabello negro me miraba fijamente y soltó una sonrisa lo cual me puso más nerviosa.

-Hay mucha cola, vamos a la maquina de galletas ahí es más rápido-escuche a unas chicas que estaban atrás mío, voltee la mirada y tenía razón se notaba que no iba a avanzar muy rápido.

Mire mi celular y ya faltaba poco para que empezara la otra clase. Gruñi despacio como si fuera un gato y me di vuelta siguiendo de lejos a las chicas para que me lleven a esas maquinas. Al llegar me compre unas galletas y un refresco, si que era rápido sonreí y corrí al salón de clases. Al entrar vi que solo habían dos estudiantes, una chica y el chico de cabellos naranjas. A la chica no la vi la clase anterior así que seguro solo tenía esta clase, me dirigí a mi asiento y abrí mis galletas cogiendo una y comiendola. Estaba tan tranquila metida en mi comida y pensando cómo sería la siguiente clase aburrida o divertido. Era matemática yo soy muy buena en esos cursos de números se podría decir que me encanta. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sentí que la profesora había ingresado. Cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Haruno Sakura-escuche decir se una voz muy dulce. Mire al frente y vi a una hermosa profesora delgada de cabello negro que tenía cara de preocupación.

Levante mi mano y me puse roja.

-Aquí.-le respondí lo cual ella me sonrió, sentí una risilla atrás mío y supe quien era. Ese chico se reía de mi a lo cual me puse más nerviosa.

-Uchiha Sasuke.-escuche a la profesora y en eso escuche una voz masculina la cual respondió ese chico se llamaba Sasuke un lindo nombre.

-Uzumaki Naruto-llamó de nuevo y escuche la voz de un chico atrás mío y era su amigo. Así que Naruto me recordo a esa verdura del ramen que interesante.

-Fuji Juggo-llamó la profesora y el chico de cabellos naranja respondió.

-Kunoichi Suigetsu-respondió un chico de cabello plateado muy sonriente.

-Haruki Kabuto-vi otro chico de cabello plateado que se levantó y sonrió

Mire a esos chicos y no sabía que ellos mismos se volverian en mis mejores amigos o se volverían en mentirosos que me hicieron pensar que realmente existía el amor o realmente existió.

La clase transcurrió normal la profesora nos enseñaba matemática para personas ya que estan en la universidad a lo que se podría decir matemática que nos enseñaron en la preparatoria. Aburridoooo…. Pensé al avanzar el libro de matemática que llevariamos ese ciclo, volteaba a veces hacia atrás mirando como algunos estudiantes se quejaba o levantaba la mano para preguntarle algo a la profesora del ejercicio. Mi punto de vista era son idiotas o se hacen los idiotas a lo cual la profesora iba hasta el asiento y les explicaba pero la mirada de los jóvenes no se iban a las hojas sino a cierto escote que traía la profesora. Bufe molesta, a veces los hombres eran unos pervertidos aguantados y la profesora muy inocente.

-Idiotas-susurre a lo cual sentí una mirada penetrante y dirigí mi mirada a ese chico que me ponía nerviosa y creo que notó mi incomodidad porque volteo su mirada y se rió al ver a la profesora.

-Creo que no entienden lo que estoy explicando hace rato en el pizarrón son ejercicios sencillos que llevo ya una hora explicando.-suspiro la profesora bajando y golpeando el pizarrón.-así que formaran grupos de 5 personas y quiero que me terminen los ejercicios que quedan o si no no se van a sus casas.

Al fin grite internamente ya era hora que se pusiera sería. La profesora comenzó a señalar a cada estudiante que haria grupo y justo en ese preciso instante note que estaría en el mismo grupo que ese chico de ojos negros. Todo era tranquilo estaba haciendo los ejercicios con Juggo que realmente tenía una concentración excelente que se notaba que tambien era bueno en ese campo de los números, Suigetsu a veces se rascaba la cabeza al no entender bien algunas cosas que a veces le pedía ayuda a Juggo, Kabuto se concentraba muy bien pero a veces decía que tal vez ese ejercicio estaba mal, Sasuke solo trabajaba tranquilo sin decir nada a veces me queria preguntar algo a mi que le decía como se hacía ese ejercicio. Los minutos pasaban lento y lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era ya quiero llegar a comer a casa y descansar. Cuando termine de hacer los ejercicios mi compañero Juggo me quito para saber si estaba bien y sonrió haciendo que me sonroje claro tambien dandome un elogio que era muy buena en ese campo a lo cual pude escuchar un gruñido de cierto chico de cabellos negros. Trate de ignorar eso mirando a otro lado realmente ese chico me ponía nerviosa y quería algo en que concentrarme así que saque mi móvil y en mi fondo de pantalla tenía una imagen de mi pareja favorita de un anime a lo cual cierto Uchiha lo miro y se rió.

-¿Te gustan los animes?.-me preguntó a lo cual yo me sonroje y guarde mi movil.

-Si…-suspire revelando que era una friki antisocial sin amigos.-Me gustan desde que era una niña se que no es normal tener esos gustos pero…

-A mi me gusta dragon ball.-sonrió ese chico guapo enseñándome su fondo de portada del celular a lo cual me sonroje.

-No eres el único que le gusta.-escuche hablar a cierto chico de cabellos naranja.-A mi me gusta los animes psicológicos y lps de gore.-yo sonreí y me emocioné al encontrar a personas que les gustaba mis gustos.

-A mi también me gustan esos animes.-sonreí emocionada y mire a los otros dos de cabello gris y ellos nos miraron con una mueca y estos que bicho les pico.

-Bueno yo solo veo dragon ball y juego videojuegos.-mire al chico de cabellos negros y mis ojos brillaron, dijo videojuegos genial era un gamer como yo.

Iba a responder algo, pero la profesora dio terminado la clase lo cual todos guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir del salón. Los chicos se despidieron de mi saliendo del salón a lo cual yo si me demore un poco ya que en mi bolsa era muy pequeña al poder meter mi libro que la profesora nos dio. Suspire y salí del salón esperando ver a los chicos, pero no los encontre baje mi mirada y me dirigí a la salida. En eso al dirigirme a la salida encontré un periódico mural donde recibían libros de cocina. Me enamore de lo que podía ver eran muchos y estaban en la biblioteca solo pensé en algo esos libros tenían que ser ojeados por mis ojitos. Estaba tan emocionada al leer lo que veía que no sentí que alguien me abrazo por el hombro a lo que me asuste y ahí vi esos ojos negros que me ponían nerviosa.

-¿Qué estás viendo?.-lo escuche susurrar y sentir su aliento en mi cara. Ese chico estaba a unos centímetros.

En ese preciso momento no sabía que decir. Estaba en shock ese chico me agarró de sorpresa. A lo cual yo voltee mi mirada.

-Yo… solo veo q-que exhiben libros de cocina en la biblioteca.-tartamudee un poco y me maldije por eso. Porque justo en este momento el hacía eso.

Claro está que no teníamos mucha confianza para que el me abrazara de esa forma. No se si el habra notado que me sentí incomoda por ese abrazo lo cual sentí como se alejo y me sonrió.

-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamabas? -me dijo aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-le respondí mirándolo seriamente.

-Sakura….-lo escuche repetir mi nombre me sonroje como lo pronunciaba con su masculina voz se escuchaba bien.-Tienes un lindo nombre.-me sonrió y señaló atrás de el.-los chicos y yo iremos a la cafetería ya que tenemos clases después. ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Yo….-susurre. En serio quería ir ellos se notaba que querían ser mis amigos, pero en realidad tenía que ir a casa quede en algo con mi papá hasta que le pasara el enojo que sentía por lo que paso en la mañana.-No puedo…. Quedé con mis padres en salir a almorzar. Lo siento mucho sera para la próxima.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta alejándome de ese chico. Solo escuché que me dijo…

"Nos vemos gatita"

A lo cual me sonroje y me di vuelta viendo a ese chico de cabellos negros irse sonriendo con sus amigos.

-Gatita….-apreté mi libro de matemática y me sonroje. Era la primera vez que me ponían un apodo lindo o… era un insulto.

En ese momento no me importó me gusto escuchar que un chico lindo decía que le gustaba mi nombre y me había dicho un apodo lindo gatita.

-Nos vemos gatito negro.-aprete mas fuerte mi libro y me fui de la universidad sin dejar de sonreir.

No sabía en lo que me metía, solo sabía que las palabras de un chico, su gesto, su forma de ser iba a ser que mi vida se destruyera y eso no es todo que la chica inmadura amante de los animes, tierna, amorosa y inocente iba a cambiar completamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4:

 _Una noche mi mamá me contó un cuento sobre un principe azul y la damicela que siempre pedía a gritos a su amor verdadero. A penas tenía unos 6 años cuando ella se sentaba en mi cama y me contaba las historias de cada niña a esa edad quería escuchar el beso de amor verdadero. La princesa y el príncipe se casaban y tenían muchos hijos y vivían felices por siempre. Tanto cuentos de hadas, de castillos gigantes donde todo era mágico, de duendes mágicos que cuidaban a la princesa, del príncipe que peleaba con gigantes y mataba ogros; de la hada madrina que hacía vestidos de cristales y zapatitos de esa cristaleria. Lo que llevo que me gustaran las obras que salían en la librería, me compraba una obra que tenía 500 páginas donde trataban del amor verdadero que expresaban los escritores. Me criaron tan inocente y de mentalidad que todo era hermoso en este mundo. Pero no sabían que me estaban condenando a solo ser una sumisa y una chica tímida que todo tenía miedo y que le daba terror acercarse a los hombres. Lo cual solo veía animes o leía mangas o veía doramas. Mi familia decía que no me criaran así que solo me harían pensar que todo era bonito y magico._

 _Decían que me soltaran que salga con amigos o amigas y creciera con una pubertad buena y social, pero que tan equivocados estaban porque mis tíos le dieron ese privilegio a mi prima la cual actualmente no tiene control. Sale de fiestas y no vuelve en tres o cuatro días. Escuchaba a mi mamá decir que ella era feliz como yo realmente era, mi padre estaba orgulloso yo era su luz, su mundo y su vida. Pero ellos no sabían que realmente me hacía daño estar metida en chats de páginas de anime y me iba a enamorar de alguien que realmente no existe. Mi vida comenzó a cambiar cuando conocí a Zero mi vida se volvió un infierno, me había enamorado de una persona que solo quería hacerme daño psicológico si es que el hubiera llegado a Japón se que yo no estaría viva actualmente._

 _Los maltratos que el me hacía a la persona que supuestamente amaba hacía que yo llegue a hacerme daño fisico, tuve varios cortes en la muñeca que yo misma me lastimaba y me decía mentalmente es mi culpa al no hacerlo bien._

 _Un día que era invierno justo en el Cumpleaños de mi prima que era en noviembre una reunión de amigos que vivían por nuestro domicilio, me había encerrado en su baño y comencé hacerme daño al ver como ese chico me decía que seguro me iba acostar con alguien en esa reunión, yo solo había ido porque a mi prima la considero como una hermana. Solo escuchaba que tocaban la puerta cuando estaba en pleno corte de mi brazo, al ver que no respondía un amigo rompió la puerta del baño, yo solo me di la vuelta y vieron como me ensangrentaba._

 _Lo bueno es que no era un corte tan profundo, ese día me gane una cachetada de parte de mi prima y un grito de un amigo que lo conocía desde los 12 años. Ese día todos mis amigos se preocuparon por mi al ver que yo no estaba bien. Cuando mi prima me comenzó a curar ese corte que dolía como el infierno vi como ella lloraba y los otros tenían esa mirada que odiaba sentían pena por mi, ya que yo había cambiado, antes me veían una persona alegre y que siempre sonreía a sus bromas o salidas que dabamos en grupo y a mis 18 años estaba que me hacía daño fisico yo solo atinaba a decir estoy bien no es nada a lo cual mi prima me había cacheteado de la nada. Solo escuche que ella lloraba y los botaba a los otros de su casa yo solo decía varias veces "estoy bien"._

 _Ella solo me abrazo y me dijo que me quería y que lo que hacia estaba mal, si tenía un problema o algo que hacía para llegar a cortarme, yo no respondía nada me quedaba callada y solo la abrazaba y empezaba a llorar. Ya no podía más sentía que mi vida era una porquería al amar a una persona que me hacia daño._

 _Los días habían pasado y en una reunión familiar que fue Navidad, mi prima al fin soltó lo que paso ese día en la cena. Lo cual todos me miraron, mi Padre se acerco a mi y jalo mis mangas de mi chompa que había hecho mi abuelita con todo su amor y vieron los cortes. Esa noche no fue una bonita Navidad después de revelar eso, mi Madre se fue a llorar con mis tías y mi abuelito. Mi Padre se puso furioso y comenzó a echar rienda a los insultos lo cual mis tíos lo intentaban controlar, hasta que exploto la bomba comenzaron los golpes. Mis dos tíos se agarraron a golpes todo fue rápido intentaron separarlos ya que estaban borrachos de haber presenciado ese secreto, mis dos primas pequeñas me abrazaron y mi prima solo se ponía a llorar de cólera al ver que yo no decía nada. Pero qué podía decir mi familia se estaba peleando y antes éramos alegres. Después de ese suceso que paso en Navidad mi familia cambió un poco a veces las reuniones se hacían pero ya no llamaban algunos de la familia..._

 _Hasta el día que mi Padre y mi Madre me llevaron al psicologo para que no tenga esa mente suicida. Tratar con un psicologo era raro, me sentía como si estuviera loca, a veces el me decía porque me hacia daño y los primeros días me quedaba callada, los otros días le conté sobre Zero y mi vida; el solo me decía que ese chico no era nada bueno para mi, yo lo sabía pero me negaba a creerlo. Poco a poco las sesiones con el psicologo fueron buenas ya no guardaba nada ante él le contaba sobre mi día, lo que había hablado con Zero, que él no cambiaba en nada, mis días en mi carrera de gastronomía, el a veces se reía por lo que le contaba de mis días._

 _-Sakura, hoy es nuestra última sesión, veo que está muy recuperada, pero…-me miro seriamente y agarro mi mano en forma paternal.-No dejes que nadie te haga daño…-sonrei como solia hacerlo antes.-y sobre ese chico sacalo de tu vida y vuelve a nacer como realmente eres._

 _Al salir del psicólogo, suspiré tenía razón tenía que alejar a Zero de mi vida, pero aun no, aun no podía pero ya no llegaría hacerme daño y si el no cambiaba me iba a alejar de el._

 _Hasta que llego ese día en donde todo terminó al final lo aleje y me sentía bien porque en las clase ya no escuchaba el móvil vibrar. Cuando lo desbloqueo ya no veía esos mensajes amenazadores. Seguiria con mi vida y sería feliz encontrando el verdadero amor._

 _Que tonta, inocente y ciega era…_

Me tire en mi cama mirando al techo pensando en lo que había sucedido hoy en la Universidad, nuevos profesores, nuevos compañeros y un nuevo chico raro. Me toque accidentalmente mi hombro donde había sentido su calidez. Sonreí tontamente y me puse roja, era la primera vez que tenía un hombre tan cerca. Lleve mi brazo a mis ojos ocultandolo y aun teniendo esa sonrisa tonta, comencé a echarme de costado mirando a la nada y solo pensando una cosa.

-Que aroma tan varonil.-susurré sintiendo aun su aroma que había quedado en mi hombro.

Solo sonreí y me quede dormida con ese aroma que se sentía muy bien. A los pocos minutos escuche a mi Madre tocando la puerta a lo que yo me levanté y con un bostezo le pedí que entrara.

-Cariño, ya esta la comida.-me sonrió sentándose en mi cama.-¿A que hora bajaras a comer?

-Ahora.-le respondí lamiendo mis labios.-Tengo mucha hambre.-sonreí.-¿Y papá?

-Abajo, poniendo la mesa.-sonrió

-Milagro, que esté poniendo la mesa para comer,él siempre decía…

-Los hombres no cocinan y no ponen la mesa para comer.-dijimos al mismo tiempo mi mamá y yo y riendo.

Bajamos al primer piso y nos sentamos en la mesa sintiendo como mi Padre nos miraba seriamente y con un tic en el ojo al molestarlo porque había hecho algo que nunca deberían hacer los hombres. Como lo queremos y amamos mucho a mi Padre.

 _Idiotas…_

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo contándoles lo que había pasado en la Universiadad claro sin decir lo que había pasado con cierto chico de cabellos negros o si no la sobreprotección que mi papá tenía conmigo saldría. Al terminar comencé ayudar a mi mamá con los quehaceres de la casa y mi Padre ya se había ido a trabajar denuevo. Al terminar me dirigí a mi habitación, agarre mi laptop y me senté en la cama entrando al facebook y despues a la página de la universidad haber si los profesores habían dejado tareas y ver mis otros cursos de mi carrera. Al checar el facebook vi que tenía una solicitud de amistad, hice click en la solicitud y vi Fugi Juggo, Kunoichi Suigetsu y Haruki Kabuto desean agregarte al facebook como amigos, me emocione mucho porque eran los chicos que habia conocido hoy. Los acepte, pero me entristecí que cierto chico de cabellos negros no me haya querido agregar, quise buscarlo pero me contuve no yo no iba a stalkear a nadie.

Entre a la página de la Universidad y comencé a checar mis cursos, los días lunes, miercoles y vierne los podría ver ya que teniamos cursos esos días en las mañanas. Me alegre mucho que solte un grito y me tiré de espaldas, al sentarme de nuevo vi que el días martes tenía cursos en la noche de 6pm a 10pm bueno a mi padre no le alegraría eso, pero eran mis estudios, los jueves igual tenía clases de 6pm a 10pm y era Ingles que divertido, amaba ese idioma me hacia muy fácil y los días sábados también tenía curso en las mañanas de bar y decorado de mesas.

Espero hacer muchos amigos en la Universidad, mi prima tenía razón conocer gente nueva iba a ser genial, pero conocer más bien gente buena. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que me hablaban por el facebook. Me reincorpore y chequee quien me estaba hablando, me sorprendí de quien era.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola Juggo.-le respondí

-Oye, solo queria decirte, porque no te quedaste con nosotros.

-¿Porque?.-le pregunté

-Es que… cierto chico no dejaba de hablar de ti, a estado molestando todo el receso.- "Boink" ese fue mi corazón

-¿Quién?.-pregunte y me puse nerviosa.

-Ese chico llamado Sasuke, no dejaba de hablar de ti y ahora esta a mi costado en clases mirando con una cara de asesino.

-Ah… sí…-respondí y sentí que me quemaban los cachetes, estos chicos pensaban que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

-Si, ahora me esta preguntando, porque te agregue al facebook, que fastidioso, somos amigos acaso no puedo agregarte.

Sonreí divertida.

-Jajajaja! Eres mi amigo y si puedes.-le respondí.-¿Qué clase tienen ahora?

-Verdad, no te dijimos de que carrera somos….- se demoro en escribir.-Estudiamos sistemas

-Oh que interesante!.-le respondí-Yo estudio Administracion de Hoteles y Restaurantes

-Si ya sabiamos, Sasuke nos dijo que estabas mirando unos libros de cocina.

Que directo… pense cuando dijo eso como si nada, espera el vio como me había abrazado. Me puse roja y agarre mi almohada abrazandolo con fuerza y ocultando mi rostro.

-Oye, Sakura-vi como escribió Juggo.-Sasuke dice que si te puede agregar al Facebook.

Sonreí emocionada y contesté.

-claro, porque no, no que somos amigos.- le respondí y después me di cuenta como había respondido tan fría y cortante.

Me di varios golpes en la cama y me quede mirando la laptop de costado y recibí una solicitud, revise y era el facebook de Sasuke. En unos segundos lo acepté, Dios… me veía tan tonta al hacer eso, hubiera esperado unos minutos más al aceptarlo no de una. Otra vez comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la cama. Me quede observando la pantalla y vi que me escribió.

-Hola Sakura.

Me quedaba mirando la pantalla unos minutos, tenia que esperar el momento de contestarle.

-Sakura, ¿Estás ahí?

Y otra vez los nervios, no sabía que decir, decirle Hola o un Aquí estoy! con una carita.

-¡¿Porque sere asi?!-grite contra mi almohada para que mi Madre no me escuchara

-Sakura-vi que Juggo me había escrito

Después de unos minutos le contesté.

-Sí, estoy aquí, lo lamento fui por un vaso de agua.-le respondí a sasuke y Juggo.

Pero que gran mentirosa, me iba a crecer la nariz como a pinocho. Suspire y vi que me estaba escribiendo.

-Oh, ya veo.-me respondió Sasuke.-Sakura no creas lo que dice Juggo yo no estuve hablando de ti todo el día.

-Es mentira.-vi que Juggo escribió

Solo me comencé a reir, ese chico de cabellos negros era muy chistoso y gracioso.

-No le creas!-vi que sasuke escribió.-Sakura después hablamos, aun estamo en clases. Bye

Yo solo respondí con un ok! bye!

Los dos se desconectaron y vi que me llego un mensaje de Suigetsu.

-Juggo dice la verdad!

Y se desconecto, yo solo me puse roja y me tape la cara con mi almohada y no pude más.

-¡Porque serán ustedes así!-grite a todo pulmon y me tiré de espaldas a mi cama.

Escuche como alguien corría subiendo las escaleras y entrando a mi habitación era mi Madre.

-¿Que paso, Sakura?-me preguntó mirándome desde la puerta.

-¿Eh?-la mire sorprendida y me di cuenta que había es nada mamá, ya sabes mis dramas coreanos.-sonreí.

Ella solo se río y se fue de mi habitación. Lo cual me tumbe en mi cama de nuevo estirando mi brazo para arriba intentando alcanzar algo, esos chicos me iban a volver loca por su forma directa de decir las cosas y ese chico pelinegro era muy raro y lindo a la vez por su carácter. Sonreí y me levanté de mi cama acercando la laptop y poniendo mi drama. Hoy si que fue un día de locos.

 _Tonta, ingenua, inocente y estúpida…_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5:

 _Alguna vez leyeron los cuentos infantiles que decía, el príncipe azul apareció vio a la bella damisela, se enamoraron y vivieron felices para siempre._

 _A veces quería pensar o imaginaba que no todo tenía que acabar en "fueron felices por siempre". A veces el destino te traía cosas buenas o cosas malas; a mi me traía mala suerte en el amor. En mis estudios no me iba mal me iba bien, amigos tendría poco a poco, aún tenía a mis amigos de la preparatoria que seguiamos en comunicación. No salía mucho con mi prima y mis amigos que vivían por mi casa, ya que me gustaba quedarme en casa leyendo un libro, haciendo mis deberes o viendo un dorama, pero no sabía que iba a llegar a amar a alguien demasiado... y en poco tiempo… Sinceramente con él... podía ser yo misma, expresarme y sacar mi lado otaku._

 _Sasuke Uchiha… fue mi manzana prohibida... y eso que no necesite a una bruja como madrastra… Solo necesite… haberlo conocido…_

Las horas pasaron y yo seguía metida mirando mi dorama, no podía negar boys over flowers era muy romántico, no se cuantos capítulos habia mirado, solo se que mi estómago rugió y me dio la señal. Parate floja y hazte un sandwich. Desactive la pantalla que lo agrande para ver mi dorama y me asombre que tenía mensajes en facebook.

-Sasuke-kun-susurre al ver su mensaje.

Hola Sakura! Oye solo quería decirte que lo que dijo Juggo no es cierto, bueno si pero, ahh esto es realmente incomodo, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? Se que esto es muy repentino, pero eres una chica super linda y genial, me encanta como eres. Espero que te pueda ver mañana, me gustaría conocerte un poco más. Bye!

Me quede mirando por un rato el mensaje hasta que me fije a que hora me lo mando, hace 5 horas.

-¡No es cierto!-grite internamente y suspire. Esperen un minuto porque me emociono o porque me importa si me mando un mensaje, no es que sea ese chico importante solo somos amigos.-Mmmm… que le podría responder…

Hola Sasuke, Lamento responderte recién es que estaba ocupada. Bueno… claro que quiero ser tu amiga, aunque mañana tengo clases en la noche, así que nos vemos el miercoles. Bye!

Apague mi laptop, lo cerré, me eche en mi cama mirando el techo.

-Ya no tengo hambre…-Suspire y escuche un gruñido que venía de mi estomago. Puede que no tenga hambre, pero mi cuerpo me traicionan.

Salí de mi habitación y vi las luces apagadas era raro encontrar las luces apagadas a esta hora. Mire al reloj de la sala cuando baje las escaleras y eran las 12am! No puede ser… ¿Porque mi mamá no me aviso para cenar? Que raro… Y después de procesar bien o recordar algo si me había llamado… Yo le dije que después iba a comer por que ahora veía mi dorama…

-Hay Sakura… tu nunca vas a cambiar.-me dije a mi misma sonriendo y sacando mi lenguita revisando los cajones.-Ja! Lotería, ¡hay galletas de chocolate!

Sonreí al encontrar mi premio, sinceramente tengo una obsesión con el chocolate. Lo tengo desde hace tiempo, se podría decir que desde que era una bebe y mi papá por accidente al ver que yo lo miraba comer chocolate me dio una probadita. Como dicen los bebes cuando te ven con su carita de dame quiero probar y tu no le quieras dar, lloran y consiguen el premio. Pero yo fui un caso, no me quisieron dar la galleta, y lo que hice fue agarrar los cabellos de mi padre hasta alcanzar la galleta y así fue como Sakura Haruno probó la galleta de chocolate y es mi obsesión. Aunque el ramen es mi obsesión número dos.

La tarde había llegado mostrando su hermoso sunset, se podía ver como las personas comenzaban a caminar yendo a sus respectivos hogares, pero menos a cierta chica que corría como si estuviera huyendo de un maniatico loco que la quería matar.

-¡Se me hizo tarde!-grito al llegar a la puerta principal de la Universidad de Kyoto.-¿Qué hora es?-comenzó a sacar su móvil de su bolso y vio la hora.-¡Salvada!.-grito con fuerza sin darse cuenta que algunos alumnos la miraban con cara de "¿Que le pasa a esta loca?.-Son las 6.30pm, si que me salve..

Sonreí guardando mi movil y saque mi horario buscando mi salón de clases, vaya si que iba a ser dificil buscarlo ya que no tenía a nadie a quien preguntar… además que hice mi pequeño espectáculo al haber gritado de esa forma. ¡Que Verguenza! Doble por un pasillo sin mirar al frente, sentí que choque con alguien haciendome caer y sentir dos pequeños golpes uno en mi traserito y otro en mi cabeza.

-Que problematico…-suspire y comencé acariciar mi cabeza.

-Sakura…

Al escuchar su voz sentí un cosquilleo en mi espalda y mire al frente encontrándome con esos ojos negros onix que me perdía en ellos.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun…-susurre, recibiendo una sonrisa tierna de él

Desde ese día empezaba mi verdadero amor y la historia de amor tan triste…

-Entonces me quieres decir, que acabas de salir de tus clases.-lo mire sonriendo y caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad.

-Exacto.-me sonrío.-Salí de clases y bueno… aquí me tienes apunto de irme a trabajar.-Me respondió sacando su móvil del bolsillo y mirandolo.

-¡Oh! Eso no sabía Sasuke-kun.-lo mire sorprendida, quería imaginar en verdad donde este chico tan guapo trabajaba.- Y se puede saber… ¿Donde trabajas exactamente?

-Lo siento por no decirte, por mientras estoy trabajando en una pizzeria.-me sonrió y noto mi mirada de "porque trabajas en una pizzeria, oh por dios! prepara pizza", suspiro y detuvo su andar.-Antes que pienses cosas raras, no preparo pizza, yo estoy en el bar preparando cocteles.-me miro y espero que le responda algo, pero lo unico que pude hacer es abrir mis labios y formar una O.

Se río de mí, lo cual levanté mi ceja a esperar que le parecía gracioso a lo cual el me miro y llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabello desordenandolo.

-En serio, ¿Pensaste que preparaba pizza?-me miro divertido a lo cual infle mis cachetes.

-No puedo creer que no sepas preparar pizza, hacer la masa, poner la salsa de tomate y añadirle pizza o carne…

-¿Piña?.-se quedo mirandome sorprendido-¿Te gusta la pizza con piña?

-¡Si! Me encanta la pizza cuando le echan piña fresca.-le sonreí emocionada y de ahi me di cuenta que seguro para él le parecía raro o extraño.- Sasuke-kun… ¿A ti te parece raro esa pizza?

Me miro sorprendido y comenzó a reír de nuevo, dejándome tonta, porque no sabía realmente porque se reía, Quizás le parecía raro que una chica como yo, comiera esa pizza con piña fresca encima.

-Sasuke-kun…

-A mi tambien me gusta la pizza con piña Sakura, es una de mis pizzas favoritas.-sonrió y me miro fijamente.-Tenemos otra cosa en común, Gatita, nos gusta los animes y nos gusta esa pizza y no es raro, solo que me sorprendió que a ti tambien te guste.

De ahí me di cuenta, si existía que dos personas se complementaran por sus gustos, sus hobbies, su estilo de música y la forma de ver la vida. Quizas el sea tu verdadero amor, eso es lo que leía y los cuentos mágicos que escuchaba. Quizás Sasuke era mi alma gemela. sonreí al pensar eso que no me di cuenta que el me miraba de una forma sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté dejando de sonreir y preocupada.

-No hagas eso….-me dijo y me quede en shock al no saber a qué se refería.-Me gusta cuando sonríes de esa forma, se forman unos pequeños hoyuelos, tus ojitos se achinan y al hacer eso te sonrojas. Me encanta tu sonrisa, no dejes de hacerlo.

Se agacho acercandose a mi, bueno en realidad el era demasiado alto y yo era una chica pequeña que el me llevaba más de una cabeza. Cuando sentí su respiración en mi rostro, el solo sonrió,no se si habra notado que me puse nerviosa por su cercanía. Cerré los ojos por instinto de no saber que pasaría y solo sentí un peso en mi cabeza y después como me removía el cabello.

-¡Oye!-le grite quitando su mano que tenía en mi cabello.-No hagas eso.

-¿Porque?.-me preguntó.- Te ves adorable Gatita.-me sonrió y miro atras mio.-¿Te acuerdas cual era tu número de la clase?

-Si, es 405.-le digo mirándolo y dandome la vuelta.-lo encontramos Sasuke-kun.-le sonreí

-Si… bueno será mejor que me vaya también a trabajar.-me mira y se pone serio.-me la pase un buen rato hablando contigo, seguro que me llamaran la atención.-suspira y mira su móvil.

-¡Oh! Lo siento…-le dije disculpándome porque se quedo mucho tiempo acompañándome a buscar mi salón de clases.-No era mi intención… por quitarte el tiempo…

-No es eso…-me sonrió y llevo su mano a sus cabellos desordenado.-Solo que… me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo Sakura, me siento muy comodo contigo.

Me quede mirandolo sorprendida, acaba de decir que conmigo se siente bien… Acaso estaba bromeando, yo no era una persona que se podría decir que le caiga bien a las personas, por mis gustos claro esta. Aunque el me dijo que le gustaba los animes, no un segundo dijo que solo veía un anime, no me ha dicho si era un otaku o algo por el estilo. Se que es Gamer, pero… porque me siento muy feliz estar a su lado, me dan ganas de agarrar su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos y dar mi primer beso…

-Sakura… me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en clases…-me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en la frente.

Solo pude ver como se iba por el pasillo de la Universidad y saliendo de mi visión al ver que dobló por un pasillo. Yo solo sonreí y lleve mi mano a mi frente. Sasuke Uchiha es una persona muy linda y tierna sin duda alguna.


End file.
